Episode 20
THE MARRIAGE OF PEIRA PART 1 EPISODE SCRIPT BY: Sorastitch intro plays: featuring the show's [[The Adventures of Ismail/Main Theme 2|second main theme] along with the team members, including Peira Noid, Mason, Lucazs, Savant the Goetian, Tucker, Dennis, Light, David, Aiden, Hayden and Aingeru.] BEGIN EPISODE is checking her mail. Peira: - Why do I have so many bills? holds up a gold-colored letter. Peira: - What is this? *opens it* Letter: - Dear Peira, this is the demon lord Xantos. Peira: - Oh, this should be good. *rolls eyes* Letter: - I ask you to marry me on the 23rd of August. I have picked you out a dress and all you have to do is be at the ceremony. Peira: - As if! I choose who I want to marr- Letter: - Since I know you are probably not going to agree to go with the plan, I have put in a hypnotic gas that will start going into effect 30 seconds after opening this letter. Peira: - rrrry. I should probably get ready! Wedding's tomorrow! Mason: - Wedding? Peira: - Yeah, silly! It's been known for weeks! Mason: - ...oh. *gets depressed* Peira: - Well see you, friend! Mason: - ...friend? Peira: - Can't barely wait! In fact, I'll go to sleep right now! Tell the others, Mason! Mason: - ...sure. next day... Peira: - See you guys later! I'm going to get my dress. Ismail: - But Peira! Lilth is... Peira: - Consider it my day off. It's my wedding, and you guys can do it without me. walks off, and leaves the base. Ismail: - No, we can't. Mason: - It's her wedding.... Ismail: - I have the feeling it's someone else's, if you catch my drift. Mason: - Why does it even matter? She's left. She probably already put on the dress. Ismail: - We've got to figure out what's happening. Do you know who's she's getting married to? Mason: - I don't know. Lets look through her mail. Ismail: - Why does she have so many bills? Mason: - Beats me. Hey, a golden letter! Ismail: - Oooo... shiny. Mason: - *reads letter* Ismail: - ...is she... Mason: - Lets get to the wedding! Ismail: - The hell is wrong with you? Mason: - Nothing! What's wrong with you? Ismail: - You're really eager to get to this wedding, much like Peira... although seconds ago you were moping about how Peira never really even got to know you. Mason: - That's fool's talk! Let's go! Ismail: - Alright, sure. at the chapel... Ismail: - Valdrika? Constant? Vinncubus? What are you all doing here? Valdrika: - Going to the wedding! It's only proper. Ismail: - But Vinncubus was from a dream... is this a dream? Vinncubus: - No. Now sit down and let them exchange the vows. Ismail: - Your really pushy. Mason? turns his head 360 Mason: - Yes? Category:Episodes Category:The Adventures of Ismail Category:Episodes written by Sorastitch Category:Episodes Category:The Adventures of Ismail